


It looked better on the floor anyway

by Alittledeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Like blink and you miss it plot, M/M, Porn with a tiny amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittledeal/pseuds/Alittledeal
Summary: Halloween costumes make our boys a little horny to say the least.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Kudos: 40





	1. Sober up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Leo breathed in the fresh air as he wandered outside. The heat of all the bodies inside had raised the temperature considerably and it was a relief to feel the breeze on his skin. The sound of the bass faded as he wandered over to join Regulus in leaning against the brick wall. “Thought I’d find you out here. Bit rogue to abandon your own house warming.” he quipped, smiling at his friend. 

Regulus raised an eyebrow, lifting his drink to his lips and taking a sip before offering a reply. “This is not my housewarming. This is merely a Halloween party. A very slutty one apparently – although, I don’t remember writing ‘come dressed with as little clothes as possible on the invite.’”. He raked his eyes up Leo’s form, noting the Peter Pan costume had considerably less leaves on it than the original. 

Leo snorted, returning the assessment. “You can talk. You’re literally wearing a cape and underwear – superman” he shoved Reg lightly in the shoulder, causing him to spill some of his drink. “Is this not the first party you have hosted in this house?” he asked, receiving a nod of affirmation. “Then, it’s a housewarming party.” Leo declared, an air of finality in his voice. 

“Fuck off. If it’s a house warming party, then where is my plant.” Regulus argued. “Also, are you pregnant?” he added, gesturing towards the water glass in Leo’s hand. 

“Got to be sober for what I plan to do tonight.” Leo drawled out an answer, grinning as he met Regulus’s eyes. “I’ll bring the plant round tomorrow.” he added as an afterthought. The younger Black was still formulating an appropriately sarcastic response when Natalie appeared at the door. “Oi, Knut! Finn says that you might want to come and switch out Logan’s drinks right about now.” she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she turned on her stilettos and strode back inside again. 

“Why can’t Fish do it himself?” Leo huffed but pushed off the wall with his foot. “Are you staying out here?” he asked. 

Regulus nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be back inside in a bit. I’ll see you in there if you haven’t abandoned me to fuck your boyfriends yet.” 

Leo laughed, shaking his head as he walked away. “You know I might have a little bit more sympathy if you hadn’t had 5 different humans in your bed this week.” he called over his shoulder, hearing a brief protest as the door shut behind him. 

He found the answer to his earlier question in the form of Finn playing beer pong as he passed through the lounge. 

“Sorry babe, I couldn’t abandon the game. I have a week’s worth of extra drills riding on this.” Finn explained, holding a faux eyeball in his hand. “Don’t worry, James’ is doing the drinking for our team though. Not that he will be doing any.” he taunted Timmy and Olli, his opponents. 

Leo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics and left to find the other one. He sighed as he spotted Logan at the drinks table in the process of pouring another rum and coke. Leo very much had plans that he wasn’t willing to carry out when Logan wasn’t sober, so he walked over and plucked the cup out of Logan’s hand pressing his own water glass into it instead. 

Leo pressed his hips against Logan's halting the shorter man's protests. “Nope. You don’t get to walk around here dressed like that and then get wasted. I want you writhing on my fingers later.” Leo growled into his ear, the dark feathers of Logan's wingspan brushing against his face. 

Logan shivered at the words, nodding his head eagerly. “When are we leaving exactly?” he questioned. 


	2. Quick release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this into another two chapters so enjoy. There's a little bit of humiliation kink in this so if that is not something that you enjoy then this might not be for you.

Logan found himself pushed against the wall before their apartment door had even shut behind him. Leo’s fingers wrapped themselves into Logan’s curls, and pulled his head back exposing an expanse of skin. Finn was on it straight away, his mouth working at the pulse point, no doubt leaving a bruise that would be very visible the next day. 

“You are a tease.” Leo growled into Logan’s ear, punctuating each word with a kiss along his jaw. Logan had spent the 90 minutes that it had taken for them to get to this point, torturing his boyfriends with brief touches and not – so – subtle innuendos. 

“Hmm.” Finn agreed, palming Logan’s cock through the skin tight leather he was wearing. “I guess it’s time for our payback.” 

Leo released Logan’s hair, taking a step back to revel in his boys for a moment. Finn had shifted to press his leg between Logan’s thighs, the shorter man rocking into it. 

“Finn, please.” he whined, squeezing his eyes shut, leaning his head against Finn’s shoulder as he tried to increase the friction against his throbbing length. Finn made to reach for the zipper of Logan’s pants but Leo reached out to stop him. 

“Let him get off like that.” 

Finn nodded, blood rushing south at the authority that filled Leo’s voice. Logan was a sight; head flung back against the brick work, his breath coming in pants as he thrusted his hips forwards. “That’s it.” Finn praised, drawing an involuntary shudder from Logan. “Let Leo see how much you want.” he encouraged, his fingers trailing across the tanned chest. 

Leo adjusted himself through the skimpy green briefs that offered much needed coverage beneath the few leaves that were scattered over them. His cock was quickly filling as he watched Logan rutting against Finn’s leg. He ignored his pleasure for the time being – stilling Logan’s hand trying to pull Finn towards him and moving them above his head. Logan whined into his mouth as he kissed him deeply, his breath stuttering and his hips moving with increasing tempo as he chased the wave of pleasure beginning to form. 

“God, look at you. You’re so beautiful like this. Riding Finn’s leg. So desperate.” Leo murmured, sucking and nipping at his boyfriend’s jaw. A blush travelled across Logan’s cheeks and suddenly he was coming, a string of French falling from his lips as he rocked himself through it. 

When Logan had stilled, Leo traced a thumb across him lips. “I bet you’re a bit of a of a mess, aren’t you.” he mused, seemingly to himself, squeezing Logan gently through his soiled pants. Logan whimpered; his cock still sensitive. “Think Finn could help you out with that?” he smirked. 

Finn was eager to oblige, making the peeling of Logan’s pants from his leg seem easy. He fell to his knees, sliding his hands up Logan’s trembling thighs before licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. “You taste so good, darling.” Finn grinned, continuing long, slow licks over Logan’s cock, holding his hips down. He savoured the taste shamelessly until Leo motioned for him to stop. 

“Okay, so here’s the plan.” Leo started, pausing to nibble at Logan’s ears before continuing. “I’m going to fuck you whilst you return the favour and suck Leo off. You can wait to come until he does.” he added, his tone nonchalant but his gentle smile had a deviousness to it. He watched Finn give a final suckle, before pulling away with a slurp. 

“I like this plan.” Finn grinned, getting to his feet. “Is that okay with you, baby?” 

Logan nodded quickly. “ Ye..Yeah.” he groaned, thinking of Finn’s unnaturally good stamina. 

“Then, let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” Leo quipped, grasping the ring of the harness snaked around Logan’s chest and pulling him from the wall with a stumble. He wanted to get his hands on it since the moment that Logan had revealed his costume. He pressed a bruising kiss to the brunette’s lips before leading him down the hallway – Finn following close behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Be a good boy and undress Finn, he’s wearing far too many clothes.” Leo instructed Logan; his voice filled with an authority that far surpassed his years. 

A nod, and Logan’s fingers were unclasping the brooch which secured the red cloak around Finn’s neck, allowing it fall to the floor. Logan’s hands roamed Finn’s chest (bare, as he’d foregone the more traditional shield in favour of ‘the aesthetic) feeling his muscles flex underneath them with each breath, before dropping to his knees. 

No matter how many times Finn had Logan on his knees before him; all glazed eyes and swollen lips, the sight never failed to take his breath away. Logan untied the lace of Finn’s sandals, putting them neatly to side. He kissed up Finn’s legs until he came to the leather skirt, hands moving to the back to find the fastening and letting it drop to floor to join the cloak. All that was left was the holster, that had at one point contained a replica sword. 

Finn reached down, wiping a smudge of the dark make-up that lined Logan’s eyes from his cheek before whispering a thank you. He was about to let Logan finish when their attention was stolen by a strangled moan as Leo shuddered through an orgasm, cum spilling over his fingers. 

“Having fun over there, Nutty?” Finn smirked, but his voiced cracked in the middle of the sentence. 

Leo joined the two of them, running his fingers through Logan’s hair and gesturing for him to continue undressing Finn. “Wasn’t going to last to fuck Lo, properly.” he retorted. Logan faltered at the response but managed to undo the buckle of the holster, slipping it from Finn’s waist. 

He nosed at Finn’s length, wanting to take it into his mouth but a tightening of the fingers wrapped in his curls made him sit back on his heels. 

“Mr. Eager.” Leo teased, lifting Logan’s chin up so that he was looking at him. “ Did you forget the part where I was going to bend you over and have my way with you?” 

Logan shook his head, eyes dark with desire. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” Leo asked, his voice softening with the question. 

Logan rolled his eyes at the question but supplied the answer. “Slytherin.” 

Leo pulled Logan to feet, swatting at his ass as he did. “You’re lucky that I like it when you're cheeky.”


	3. A lot of love for a little guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part of It Looked Better on the Floor Anyway. 
> 
> As always, thank you to @lumosinlove for creating these wonderful characters. I am obsessed.
> 
> This again, is EXPLICIT so tred with caution.

Logan sauntered over to where Finn lay on the bed, his cock alert and throbbing. When he was near enough, Finn reached out and pulled him closer by the ring of his harness. As much as he wanted the boy's mouth around him, he could still taste Logan and he wanted to share that. He leaned up to close the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

By the time they pulled apart, chests heaving as they gasped to fill their burning lungs, Leo had managed to strip out of his costume. 

“Harzy. End of the bed.” Leo tugged at Finn’s ankles, making him laugh a little. 

Finn scrambled eagerly to the end of the bed, penis bobbing with the movement. 

“Look at him, Lo. So eager for you. Show him how talented that mouth of yours is.”

Finn whined as a warmth enveloped his cock. Logan swirled his tongue around the tip before slowly taking the length into his mouth, licking and sucking at the hard flesh. He was so distracted that Leo pushing a cool lubricant coated finger into his own ass caused him to pull back with a gasp. 

“Keep going, baby.” Leo encouraged, quickly adding a second finger. 

Finn wrapped his fingers into Logan’s curls, guiding him back onto his cock. He gently pushed forwards, the feeling of Logan’s throat working around him drawing a moan from deep inside him. 

“Lo, I’m gonna cum.” Finn groaned, his hip thrusts becoming erratic. Logan rubbed a thumb over Finn’s hip bone, mumbling an okay around the fullness in his mouth. A beat later and Logan was swallowing what seemed to be an endless stream, coaxing Finn through his orgasm. When Finn had finally finished, Logan let the cock fall out of his mouth, letting himself revel in his own pleasure as Leo pushed his fingers in and out of his ass, purposefully grazing over his prostate every few passes.

“Shit. Leo. If you don’t stop.” Logan panted, his head pressed against Finn’s abs, his back half rocking onto the fingers. 

“Can you come just from my fingers?” Leo asked, his fingers driving deeper, skating over that spot inside Logan more persistently.

Logan nodded quickly; his eyes squeezed tight. “But you haven’t fucked me yet and I don’t think I can do it again. Not today.” he gasped out. 

Leo stopped moving his fingers, dragging them from Logan slowly, the smaller boy sighing with relief but mumbling an apology. “I’m sorry.”

Finn lifted Logan’s chin so that he could look him in the eyes. “Hey, don’t apologise.”

Leo was right there, sweeping the sweaty curls from Logan’s forehead and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Thank you for telling me. I’m so proud of you.” he praised. “Finn can hold you whilst I fuck you. Would you like that?” he questioned, seeing a vulnerability that was rare from Logan outside of the safety of his loved ones. 

Logan shivered, leaning into Leo’s kiss. “Yeah. Yeah, I want that.” 

Finn scurried back towards the pile of pillows on the other end of the bed and lay on his side, patting the space beside him. “Come ‘ere.”

Logan crawled up into the gap, Finn pulling their chests close and tangling their feet together. Finn was drawing him into a lazy kiss when he felt Leo pressing against his hole. 

“You ready, Tremz?”

When Logan nodded his affirmation, Leo pushed forward, Logan opening up for him beautifully until he was seated with his balls against the smaller man. He thought he could just stay there forever, the warmth of Logan engulfing him. But then Logan pulsed around him and he needed to move. He pulled out slowly, quickly pressing back in. It wasn’t fast or rough but Logan felt like he was being filled in places he never had been before. He tried to push back, craving more but Leo’s hands were on his hips controlling the pace. 

Leo dropped a kiss on one of the beauty spots painted across Logan’s shoulders. “Patience, little one. “he teased. 

Logan grumbled at the nickname, feeling Finn laugh against him lips. 

Any annoyance quickly vanished when he felt Finn’s fist wrapping around his length – long, slow strokes to match Leo’s thrusts. 

Finn and Leo sped up in tandem, their communication silent but impeccable. Leo was hitting the bundle of nerves inside him every time he pushed inside him now. Finn’s thumb spreading the pre-cum from the tip of his cock with every stroke. 

“Oui. Oui. Oui.” Logan chanted under his breath, unable to think. He could hear Leo and Finn whispering to him but enveloped between his two boys he couldn’t register the compliments properly. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Logan felt a warmth spreading through his body, his breath coming more quickly and his muscles tensing; spilling over Finn’s pale skin. 

Leo managed a few more thrusts before bottoming out inside Logan, letting his boyfriend’s muscles drag the orgasm out of him until he was too sensitive and had to slip out of him. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Finn spoke softly as he pulled away from Logan, letting Leo draw him closer. 

Leo was still assuring Logan how well he had done when Finn returned with a damp cloth and a glass of water. 

“Here, drink this for me.” Finn tilted the glass against Logan’s lips, who took a few sips before dropping his head back against Leo and closing his eyes. 

“Hey, let me get you cleaned up first” Finn chuckled, rolling his eyes gently- Logan was always eager to sleep after an intense sex session. Logan grumbled, but twisted so that he was more accessible for Finn to wipe down his front. Once Finn was satisfied, he passed the cloth to Leo to clean himself up and take care of the back. He somehow managed to wrestle the duvet from under an ever-sleepier Logan and curled around him, slinging an arm across his waist where his fingers met Leo’s and weaved them together. 

Logan wriggled, making himself comfortable in his favourite place – sandwiched between Leo and Finn and when he was done, he mumbled a tired “Je t’aime.” before promptly falling asleep. Finn had heard this one enough not to need a translation. 

“Love you too.”

“Love you more.”


End file.
